


Your Turn Now

by Miasen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jean, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Marco Bott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco might not be as… forward when it came to sexual stuff, but seeing Jean like this, half-naked, eyes flaring with lust, it was impossible not to be affected. He didn’t think he had it in him to be very dominant, but for Jean he’d try anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn Now

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as the one where Marco tops and finds that maybe he likes it. :3

After dating for over a year Marco had learned not to be surprised by anything Jean did. Suffering through yelling matches between Jean and Eren in public, drunken night ending up with Marco's name in a heart forever tattooed into Jean's back, or PDAs that went a little bit further than Marco was comfortable with, but never could say no to—he thought he was prepared for whatever Jean came up with.

Yeah, it took a lot to surprise Marco, but Jean nearly naked and on his knees in the middle of the living room when he wasn't even supposed to be at home was decidedly a surprise. Marco nearly dropped the grocery bag he was carrying as the tell-tale warmth of a blush rose on his cheeks. Jean's grin widened.

"Welcome home, _Marco_ ," he said, the name rolling off his tongue in a way that sent shivers of anticipation down Marco's back. He knew that tone of voice too well, knew what it meant.

"J-Jean," he stuttered, clutching the paper bag closer to his chest. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"There was something wrong with the scheduling, so I graciously offered to go home and let Eren take my shift."

Marco swallowed and let his gaze roam over his boyfriend for a minute. Jean was wearing nothing apart from a tight pair of black boxer briefs, putting all his ink and metal on display. "Why… are you not wearing any clothes?" Marco asked even if he already knew the answer. Jean's grin gave him away easily.

"Because they'll get in the way from what we're going to do," he said.

Marco nodded absentmindedly as he kept staring, finding the bumps of Jean's hipbones to be quite captivating.

"Marco," Jean stated, drawing Marco's attention back to his face where light-brown eyes were looking up at him. "I want you to fuck _me_ tonight."

Marco's eyes widened and his blush deepened. Marco never fucked Jean. He was perfectly fine with being fucked by Jean. Loved nothing more than to let Jean do whatever he wanted with him, loved getting on his knees and seeing Jean come undone as Marco took him deep in his mouth. "I…I…" he started, voice trailing off.

"I know I'm usually the one who takes charge, and I like that, I like the way you moan when I fuck you hard, but I've been thinking about how it would feel to let you dominate me for once. I want you to use my mouth to get off, and I want you to fuck me hard, show me how it feels."

Jean rolled his shoulders and placed his hands in the small of his back, cocky grin still firmly in place. "Let me suck your dick, Marco."

Marco might not be as… forward when it came to sexual stuff, but seeing Jean like this, half-naked, eyes flaring with lust, it was impossible not to be affected. He didn't think he had it in him to be very dominant, but for Jean he'd try anything.

He placed the groceries on the coffee table after he did a quick mental run-through to ensure that there weren't any perishables in it, then he took a step closer to Jean, hands fisting at his side.

"Babe, you gotta get closer than that," Jean said, beckoning him closer with a toss of two-toned hair, and Marco did as he was told until he was standing right in front of Jean, looking down at him and finding that Jean looked very good on his knees.

Jean hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Marco's jeans and tugged him close enough that he could nuzzle the bulge that was already starting to grow. He ran his tongue up the rough fabric and then mouthed along the hardening cock as his hands slid up Marco's hips, pushing the fabric of his sweater up as he did, slowly exposing more and more of Marco's abdomen to the air.

Marco realised that Jean's arms wouldn't be nearly long enough to finish the task, so after a second's hesitation he grabbed the edge of the sweater and yanked it over his head, tossing it in the direction of the couch.

Jean's hands slid over what of the newly exposed skin he could reach from his position, following the edge of hipbones and the soft flesh of Marco's stomach. He wasn't nearly as fit as Jean, but Jean never complained.

"I wanna taste you so bad," Jean muttered against Marco's groin as his hands dipped to the fly where he made quick work of the buttons. He let his tongue glide up the front of Marco's boxers, dragging against the hard cock hidden underneath, and Marco smothered a whimper that rose in his throat. Jean was too good at this.

"Jean," Marco breathed, his hands itching to do something, anything, as they uselessly fisted at his side.

"Tell me what you want, babe."

Marco hesitated as the blush spread over his cheeks again. Jean was so good with his words, and Marco had no idea how he did it without being completely mortified. He wanted to be able to, but he kept overthinking it, and somehow it all sounded so corny in his head.

"Ah, Jean, please just…" he started, breath hitching as Jean leaned in to run his cheek up against his dick, teasing, promising. Marco wanted Jean to do something, to take him in his mouth and blow him until Marco came deep in his throat. Vivid imagery of just that flashed across his mind, and his cock thrummed with anticipation.

"Suck my cock!" Marco blurted fast enough to beat out his mortification at the lewd words.

"Yes, sir," Jean said with a very pleased look on his face as he yanked down Marco's jeans and boxers, leaving his hard cock to spring free. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around it and taking half in his mouth at once. Marco keened as wet heat closed around him. Jean was definitely too good at that.

Fingers curled around Marco's hips as Jean started working, lips firmly circled around him as he moved up and down Marco's length, taking as much as he could of him in, working his way down him. The hands were still at first, and then they started rocking Marco slightly, pulling him forward into each bob of Jean's head. It took Marco a moment to realise that Jean was even doing it, and the words from earlier was suddenly very much present on his mind again. _I want you to use my mouth_. Jean didn't just want to give Marco a blowjob, seeing how that was hardly anything new; he wanted Marco to actively fuck his mouth, to take charge of the situation.

Marco was scared he would do something wrong, that he would go too fast or too hard and end up hurting Jean, but he already knew that Jean's gag reflex wasn't very sensitive, and Jean had no big problem deep throating him when he sucked him off, so maybe it wasn't going to be a problem now either.

Marco hesitated a moment, then he lifted his right hand and placed in on Jean's head, curling his fingers into the rough hair. He gave a small tug and Jean made a sound around him that sounded very pleased.

For a few thrusts Marco merely followed the motion of Jean's head with his hand, not guiding, just coming along for the trip. Then he felt Jean's hands drop away from his hips, and for a split-second he wasn't sure what to do, and then his hips chose for him. He'd already worked up a rhythm courtesy of Jean, so it didn't take that much to keep it going, thrusting his hips forward to push more of his length down Jean's throat.

Jean moaned around him, and Marco found that it was kind of nice to be able to control the motions. He didn't force Jean, he just… gently nudged him along to the pace he liked best, the hand in Jean's hair pushing him into each thrust.

There was a new a thrill that came with looking down on his lover, seeing Jean pleasuring him. It wasn't just the feel of a warm, wet mouth on his cock, it was the knowledge that Jean is doing this _for_ Marco, because he wanted Marco to feel good, because right then all he cared about was Marco's pleasure, and it was such a heady feeling, creating a rush of heat down Marco's very core.

"Yes, Jean," he groaned as he felt his balls draw tight to his body, an impending orgasm already curling in his gut. Jean swallowed around him, but then his hands curled around Marco's thighs again, and Marco stopped instantly, afraid he'd hurt Jean, sputtering apologies before his cock had even left Jean's mouth.

Jean coughed once, wiped saliva and precum from his lips and chin, and then sent one of his grins up at Marco. "Don't apologise, I liked it. I liked it a lot actually," he said, casting a glance down at his own groin. Marco followed his gaze and saw the very apparent erection pulling at the fabric of his boxer briefs, testament to how he felt about the situation

"Then why did you stop?" Marco asked, aching to drop to his knees and wrap his mouth around Jean's dick.

"Because I want to cum with your dick in my ass," Jean said bluntly, and Marco could feel his own dick twitching. They'd never switched positions before. Marco had never asked, and Jean had never offered, and he just figured they both preferred the way they'd been doing things. Marco loved how it felt when Jean fucked him, feeling so full, his body stretched to the limit to accommodate the length pushing inside. Jean lying pressed against his front, moaning as he thrust inside, telling Marco how good it felt, how tight and warm and hot it was inside him. It never failed to bring a blush to Marco's face, nor did it ever fail to bring him to hard climaxes.

How would it be to be on the other side, to press inside Jean's body, feel him surround him? How tight would he be, which sounds would he make as Marco thrust inside?

Marco swallowed hard and had to close his eyes and take a sharp breath to calm down. He'd been on the brink of orgasm already, just the thought of fucking Jean was spiralling him right back towards it.

"Marco, where do you want me?" Jean husked, his voice sounding raspy. Marco was instantly afraid he'd hurt him earlier, been too rough, but Jean didn't look hurt, he looked very pleased with himself.

"Ah, on the bed?" Marco said hesitantly.

"Don't ask, tell me," Jean said in a low voice, challenge flaring in his eyes. Jean wanted him to do this, wanted him to order him and tell him what to do. Wanted Marco to dominate him. Marco was terrified by the thought, but a part of him was also very intrigued.

"Get on the bed," he said, managing to keep his voice steady, and hopefully sounding commanding this time around.

"Yes, sir," Jean said and smoothly got to his legs, walking towards the bedroom. He walked rather stiffly, his legs probably hurting from kneeling too long. When he reached the doorway he glanced over his shoulder, and Marco finally realised he should be following, and not standing out in the living room with his pants around his knees. He kicked off the jeans and dragged his underwear back over his hips, feeling weird walking around the apartment naked, even if there were only the two of them, and Jean most definitely had seen him naked before.

Jean was lying sprawled out in the middle of bed, leaning back on his elbows; his strong legs stretched over the sheets, cock pushing against the cotton of his underwear. Marco stood at the foot of the bed, unsure what he should do or say, and for a moment content just watching. He never got why Eren called Jean horse face, his face was perfect, and topped with that cocky grin and the gleam of metal in his bottom lip and eyebrow he looked dangerously handsome. His hair was swept to the side, in a way Marco well knew took a long time to perfect in the mornings, but gave Jean an air of casualness that fit him so well.

"Touch yourself," Marco said, voice low. He hadn't even meant to say it, he just loved seeing Jean's rough hands caress his own body, and Jean had said he wanted Marco to do whatever he wanted with him after all, hadn't he?

"Yes, sir," Jean said, and Marco was starting to sense a pattern. _Sir_. A simple word that shouldn't affect him as much as it did when it rolled off of Jean's tongue.

Jean let one hand move across his own abdomen, nails drag reddening marks across the hard muscle. Marco was transfixed as Jean moved to the one nipple not pierced, twisting it in a way Marco knew would be right on the edge of painful, because Jean had done it to him often enough. Jean knew just how to keep him on that edge, sending jolts of electricity through Marco's body, and now his own. Jean's lips parted and his tongue dipped out to trace along the soft flesh of his bottom lip, and his eye lids grew heavier as he let go of the nipple to trail down his chest, past abs until he could cup his palm around his cock, giving it a squeeze through his underwear.

"Marco," he panted, "I need you, need you to fuck me."

"Turn over," Marco said, mustering up all the authority he had as he crawled onto the bed, settling next to Jean who quickly obeyed, turning over onto his stomach with his arms crossed underneath his cheek, head tilted to the side so he could look at Marco through the hair that now fell across his eyes.

Marco leaned in to brush the hair away and kissed his temple, lips lingering against his skin. "Are you sure about this?" he said. He knew Jean had never bottomed for anyone before, and he wanted Jean to know that it would be okay to back out at any point, that he didn't need to do this if he didn't want to.

"I've been thinking about this for a while, Marco. The sounds you make as I fuck you, how hard you come with my dick inside you, I want to experience how that is for myself. I want you to take me."

Marco breathed a whine against Jean's skin before he nodded. He wanted to try this as well, wanted to be the one to give Jean pleasure in all ways, and if Jean wanted to give up control for a night then that was what Marco would do. He would do anything for Jean; even get over his shyness for anything lewd.

He moved so he could straddle Jean's thighs, his cock almost touching Jean's ass, all of Jean's naked back on display in front of him, pale skin and tattoos and scars. He leaned over him and splayed his hands in the small of Jean's back, right above the tattoo that Jean kept insisting was in no way a tramp stamp. Sure, the heart with Marco's name in it was cheesy as hell, but Marco rather liked it, liked that when he brushed his thumbs across it he could feel the faint bumps where the tattoo needle had bit too deep. Jean was his and he was Jean's.

He ran his hands up along Jean's back, adding pressure as he did, feeling Jean tense and then relax into the mattress. Finally Marco was pressed against Jean's back; their bodies flush against each other, warm and sticky with sweat. His cock was neatly nestled in the crack of Jean's ass, and now he gave an experimental thrust.

Jean keened, and Marco froze. Why was he reacting this much to a small thrust?

"Jean?" he asked hesitantly.

Jean gave a laugh that sounded somewhere between embarrassed and nervous. "Uhm, surprise?"

Marco frowned and pushed back to his knees, frowning down at his boyfriend, wondering what the hell kind of surprise he was talking about? Had he done something with his ass? If he had gone and tattooed something else idiotic on his ass to match the tramp stamp he might have to get annoyed with him.

Marco grasped the edge of Jean's boxer and pulled them down, exposing a very pert behind to the air, completely devoid of any fresh ink. There was something though…

Marco's eyes widened. "Is that..?"

"Yeah," Jean simply said.

Marco bit down on his bottom lip, eyes not wavering from the surprise Jean had prepared for him. He felt a swirl of pure lust in his gut. The idea that Jean had… Alone while he waited for him. God, the idea was such a turn-on.

Marco got off Jean. "Get on your knees," he said, no hesitation in his voice this time. Jean immediately did as he was told, and Marco pulled the boxer briefs down to Jean's knees so he could properly see.

Nestled between Jean's buttocks was the end of what was most definitely a black butt plug.

Marco lifted a hand and pushed a finger gently against the bottom of it, causing a small groan to spill from Jean's lips.

While he had been at the store Jean had been here, fucking himself open on a butt plug. Marco was suddenly filled with mental images. Jean on his stomach, pressing the plug against his hole, dripping with lube, moaning Marco's name as he pressed it inside, preparing for Marco, wanting Marco to fuck him so much he had even prepared beforehand.

"When did you even buy this?" Marco breathed out as he pressed against the plug again, loving the sounds it made spill from Jean's mouth. Suddenly it was apparent why Jean had walked a bit stiffly earlier.

"A couple weeks ago. I've… waited for the right moment."

Jean had bought this with the thought of using it on himself because he wanted Marco to fuck him. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing, Jean had been thinking about this for a while. The thought made Marco's breathing hitch.

"What were you thinking about when you pressed it inside?" he asked, grabbing the end of the plug and pulling at it, watching as Jean's hole spread open around the flare of the plug.

"About you. About your cock. About how you would fuck me later on, so much bigger than this."

Marco pressed the plug back inside, completely captivated by how Jean's body willingly accepted it. He'd never topped anyone before, had no idea how it looked, but he was starting to think he should have done this a long time ago.

"I want to taste you," Marco said as he pulled at the plug again.

"Yes," Jean keened. "Eat me out, fuck me with your tongue, please."

Marco moved Jean's legs further apart and settled between them. He slowly pulled the plug out, and dropped it next to Jean before leaning in, wasting no time in licking a broad stripe with his tongue from balls to hole. The skin was slightly salty from sweat, but other than that it was like any other piece of skin, warm and soft.

He let his tongue trace around the rim of Jean's hole, flicking against the puckered skin. Because he'd been wearing the plug it was easy to ram his tongue inside, to lick against the walls and spread him open. Marco kept his hands on Jean's hips to keep him in place as he speared him on his tongue over and over again, alternating between licks against balls and perineum and jabs of his tongue inside until Jean was falling apart underneath him, moaning about needing _more, oh god please more fuck me Marco please._

"Do you have lube and a condom?" Marco asked when he finally pulled back enough to rest his cheek against one buttock. Jean was wet with saliva, but it wouldn't be enough, not if Marco was going to be certain he wasn't going to hurt him.

Jean shoved his hand underneath the pillow and tossed both items towards Marco. Marco couldn't help but smile at his impatience. He locked his teeth around the firm flesh of Jean's ass and bit down, hard enough to leave a perfect impression of his teeth, crooked incisor and all.

He pushed up so he was sitting on his knees again, looking down on Jean. Jean was looking at him over his shoulder, face flushed, hair sticking to his forehead.

"You look so good like this," Marco said, forgetting that he was supposed to be embarrassed talking about this like he usually was. Somehow a raging hard on was clouding his embarrassment.

"You always look good," Jean said back, ever the flirt.

"Remember that you can tell me if it's too much at any point," Marco said as he grabbed the lube, flicking open the lid.

"Just fuck me, Marco, I can take it."

Marco wanted to roll his eyes at Jean's stubbornness, but decided to coat his fingers in sticky lube instead, pressing two against Jean's hole. The flesh opened for him and the fingers pressed inside. Tight and warm and sticky Marco was wondering how he was going to last at all when it was his dick pressing inside.

"Shit," Jean groaned and buried his face against his crossed arms.

"Too much?" Marco asked, stilling his fingers while he waited for Jean to get used to the feeling.

"Nah, I'm okay, just gotta…" he muttered and took a deep breath before releasing it. Marco could feel Jean's body relax around him, and he pressed further, until both fingers were buried deep in Jean's heat, spreading enough to rub against the walls.

"That feels so fucking weird," Jean muttered, and Marco couldn't help but snort a short laugh. It had been a while since his first time, but he could remember the odd feeling of fingers pressing inside for the first time, moving in a way the plug didn't.

"It'll get better," he said and crooked his fingers, wanting to show Jean just how good it could be.

It took him a little while to find it, he wasn't usually the one to do this, but soon he heard the sharp pull of breath that marked the spot. He thought about how he liked to be touched and did the same to Jean, hoping for a good reaction. Jean didn't disappoint, soon he was all groans and moans and hips twitching as Marco worked his fingers inside, slowly loosening him up until he could slip a third inside. It was a tight fit and Jean tensed up for a moment.

Marco moved the other hand around Jean's hip and wrapped it around Jean's dick, stroking it slowly, bringing Jean's focus to it rather than the stretching. He was hot and hard in his hands, sticky with precum, and Marco wanted him in his mouth. Not now though, that would come later. Tonight it was his turn to fuck Jean, and however anxious the idea made him, he knew he had to do it, had to get over the thought that he was going to hurt Jean. Jean might be an idiot at times, but he wasn't stupid enough not to tell him if it was seriously hurting him in any way, and judging by the sounds he made as Marco pushed three fingers deep inside him, pressing directly against his prostate, Jean wasn't going to have any reason to complain tonight.

Shit, Jean looked really good like this, on his knees, ass in the air, rim stretched taut around Marco's fingers, slick with lube.

"You take my fingers so well," Marco said, voice rough with lust. Usually he would be mortified at any kind of dirty talk, but right now he was too into it to care. Jean wanted him to take charge, so he was going to take charge.

"I should take a picture so you could see for yourself," Marco muttered, just a hint of a blush on his face as Jean keened and pushed his ass back, impaling himself further on Marco's fingers.

"Fuck, we're bringing a camera next time," Jean said on a groan, and huffed out a short laugh. "Now fuck me already."

Marco wasn't sure what came into him, but he answered by slapping his free hand down on Jean's ass cheek, hard. Jean yelped, and then pushed back against Marco's hand again. "You wanted me to take charge, so I'm doing it. I decide when I fuck you."

Jean looked over his shoulder, eyes wide in a look of surprise that quickly faded into raw lust. "I'm sorry, sir."

Truth was that Marco was pretty sure Jean was about as prepared as he would ever be, and he was aching to do just as Jean had wanted, but he couldn't let Jean know that. Not now, when he was loosening up and starting to realise that it could be fun to be in charge for once. Seeing Jean come undone underneath him was quite the confidence booster.

He spread his fingers enough for Jean to feel the stretch, and then he pulled out. He didn't say anything as he grabbed the condom and rolled it over his cock. It was flushed deep red, aching to find its finish. Jean was just as hard, a string of precum connecting the tip of his cock to the sheets underneath. His hips were twitching, but Marco took his time generously coating his cock with lube before he shuffled closer, positioning himself right behind Jean, one hand around his cock to steady it as he pressed it to Jean's ass.

"You still sure?" he asked as the head of his cock was pushing at Jean's rim, not yet entering.

"Yesss," Jean groaned, pushing back enough that the tip pressed inside, moaning out a garbled nose as he was spread open again.

"Don't be so rash," Marco chided, hand on Jean's hip to ensure he didn't push back again. "Remember who's in charge."

"Fuck, I'm going to regret this," Jean muttered sullenly, and Marco answered by a sharp palm strike against a buttock.

Jean was about to whine something else, but Marco cut it off by moving forward, spreading Jean completely open as the head of his cock was finally pushed inside. Jean drew in a sharp breath and tensed for a moment. Marco gave him time, rubbing small circles in the small of his back, giving him a moment to get used to it. It didn't take long until Jean was relaxing and starting to push back.

Marco moved his hands to Jean's hips, dug his fingers in enough to get a good hold, and slowly pushed the rest of the way inside, allowing Jean to get used to how a cock was thicker and longer than fingers, spreading him open in a very different way.

It didn't take long until his hips pressed up against Jean's ass though. It was just as tight as he had figured, but he hadn't been able to imagine how it would feel with that tightness pressing down all around his cock, sucking him in when he started to pull back.

Marco rubbed his thumbs in small circles against Jean's hips, not only to give Jean time to get used to the feeling of a cock inside, but to give himself a moment to breathe. He didn't want to come already.

Marco liked having a hard cock inside his ass. Liked being on his back or knees, having his partner take full control of the situation, not having to worry about not being good enough, but there was something heady about being the one in this position, feeling Jean squeeze down all around him.

"Marco," Jean keened, pushing back against him, fucking himself on Marco as good as he could with Marco holding his hips in place. "Please fuck me."

Marco fought back a blush and didn't have it in him not to do as Jean said. Slowly he started thrusting into Jean's body, short movements of hips, getting Jean used to the feeling. The muscles in Jean's back twitched as he arched his spine, moving along with the thrusts. He looked so good like this, and Marco couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Jean moved, from the way Marco's cock looked pushing inside him, the way Jean twisted his body to look over his shoulder at Marco, eyelids hooded, bottom lip swollen from where Jean had obviously been chewing on it.

"T-touch yourself," Marco said as his thrusts got harder, more sure. He was quickly spiralling towards his release, but he wanted Jean to come first. He should've been the one to help, but he was having a hard enough time keeping up with the thrusts, he didn't think he had it in him to manoeuvre so he could jack Jean off as well, not in this position. Maybe if Jean had been on top…

Marco swallowed hard as the mental images of Jean above him, riding him, flooded his mind. Maybe they would have to try that at some point as well…

Jean shoved a hand underneath himself, leaning his weight on the other arm, folded under his head.

"Tell me how it feels," he grunted, and Marco wished he could look at Jean's hand working his length. Was his dick all flushed and wet with precum by now? Was he as desperate for release as Marco was quickly becoming?

"It feels so good, Jean," he said, eyes shut for a moment to stave of his embarrassment.

"Yeah?"

"It's so tight," Marco continued, pushing deep inside Jean, tearing a drawn-out moan from the both of them. "You are so good, so hot and tight and you just take it so well, and I want to come but I don't want this to end."

When he first started talking it seemed like he forgot how to stop again, and the words just spilled from his mouth, dissolving into moans and mindless praise and Jean's name over and over again as he felt his release rush over him, his mind shutting down as he came, hips shoved hard against Jean's ass, his dick twitching his release into the condom, fingers digging into Jean's hips, body taut.

"Shit, Marco!" Jean groaned, and Marco blinked heavy eyelids, realising Jean's hand was working furiously underneath him. It sounded like Jean was almost there, so close to coming, and Marco had come too soon.

He fought back his embarrassment, pulled out of Jean and promptly shoved him over on his back, pulling his hand away and replacing it with his mouth. Jean moaned out loud as Marco's lips wrapped around him, tongue flicking against his frenum sharply before he slid down to take the rest of it with practiced ease. It took Jean only moments to come with a sharp yell of Marco's name. Marco kept his eyes on Jean, saw the way his body tensed for a drawn-out moment, fingers grabbing fistfuls of cotton sheets, lips parted as he panted, chest showing the quick breaths he was drawing. Marco loved seeing Jean like this, completely undone, all because of him.

As Jean came back to his senses Marco pulled off his condom and tied it off, throwing it on the floor for the time being as he collapsed onto the bed next to Jean, curling up to him, arm slung around Jean's waist.

"Marco," Jean said and turned towards him, gently kissing his forehead. "You were so good."

Marco buried his face against Jean's side, but Jean nudged him until he looked up. One of Jean's hands lifted to trace across the freckles dotting Marco's nose, following a familiar pattern. "Don't be embarrassed now, you were perfect," Jean said, lips pulling into a familiar cocky grin that Marco loved, because it was so Jean.

"I wanna do it again," Jean continued, and Marco drew his bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it.

"Next time you are riding me," he said, fighting to keep his voice steady.

It was worth it to see Jean's eyes widening in surprise for a moment, until that cocky grin was back. Marco found himself pulled closer, Jean's lips claiming his in a hard kiss, and he went along with it willingly, kissing back as good as he got. He was already looking forward to the next time.


End file.
